Promise me
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: it happened all of a sudden, he didn't have enough time to think, and when he finally decided , he was gone, he was no longer around. thankfully he came back, but can he say it now? is it fine? he haven't been forgotten have he? ONESHOT BOYXBOY


A/N: . Naruto. I just felt like writing so I did.

T his is a Yaoi story means boyxboy, recently I received a bad review so read this first, and the paring is **SASUNARU**; I warned you don't curse me later.

It has been five years since that incident happened, he thought that his friend will never come back, they had a promise, a bond, but it was broken since then, he was sure that he can forget, but he never forgot.

And now, after five years, while doing his university assignment, he received a letter, not a letter but an invitation card, he was invited to a congratulating party for Uchiha Sasuke, he didn't believe it, his friend was back, and he just hosted a party and invited him, it means that he never forgot about him, but how would he act? What happened wasn't something simple.

"_Naruto what will happen if I told you that I like you?" Sasuke asked while staring at the cup of coffee in his hand, it was a cold night, they came back after school and decided to spend the rest of the day at Naruto's house._

_ Naruto looked up from his cup to look at Sasuke, he laughed loudly making the other boy glare at him "it's a funny joke Sasuke, I never knew you can be this funny.." Naruto paused for a minute and looked at Sasuke's expression, he wasn't smirking like he usually do, he was just sitting there staring at his cup._

"_No seriously? Are you serious Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke sighed and placed his cup on the coffee table. "Naruto I don't have time for your stupidity, this might be my only chance, just tell me your answer"_

"_No, I won't tell you until you tell me what's going on, and what do you mean by 'your only chance'?"Naruto started getting worried, his friend was being wired, and he has no idea about anything that's going on around him._

"_I am traveling tomorrow" Naruto almost dropped his cup when he heard this bad news, his friend..Sasuke was going away, he was leaving, and it's just few hours and he'll be gone, which means tonight is the last time they will be together._

"_Wait, why haven't I heard about it before? Where are you going? And when are you coming back? With whom are you going?" Sasuke turned his body so he was facing the blond; he held both of Naruto's hands and locked his eyes with Naruto's_

"_I'm leaving at 12:30 tomorrow noon, now answer me..will you go out with me, and if yes, I'll defiantly come back for you" Naruto chewed his bottom lip and looked down. this was crazy, he had only two choices, love Sasuke, or never see him again, it was obvious which choice was easier, but won't it be bad to have such an emotion for someone who was your best friend for over ten years?_

_He still have to give Sasuke a proper answer, "listen, if I came to see you off tomorrow then it means I accept you, if I didn't then I am sorry, but I promise you to think about it carefully" Naruto smiled warming the cold air around the two, Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto, he wanted to feel and remember everything about the blond, his smile, his scent, his whiskers and wild blond hair, he will never forget anything about him._

_Naruto woke up the next morning so tired, he had a hard time trying to make Sasuke leave and get ready for his trip, he refused to leave saying that he still has a lot of time left. Naruto looked at the clock on the night stand beside his bed. "Shit" it he only have one hour left, but the way to the train station was long, he got ready and left the house in a rush hoping that he will make it in time._

_He walked through the double glass door of the airport, this place was so big, and it's kind of hard to find anyone. He knew nothing about Sasuke's destination or plane, there was no way he would find him._

_Naruto's hands were fisted in his gold locks, he thought that there was no problem with starting something between him and Sasuke, but he arrived late, and according to the condition, Naruto refuses Sasuke, which wasn't really his answer. _

Naruto couldn't stop staring at Sasuke from afar, he became more handsome, his cold expressionless face still existed, but there was something different, but he couldn't figure out what it is. Kiba nudged Naruto's elbow when he noticed how deep in thoughts he was.

"What has got your attention over there Uzumaki?" Kiba said while looking for what has got his friends attention. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"No I was just thinking about how great the place is" of course he lied. No one of his friends knew about what happened five years ago, he can never tell them about it.

One of the servants stood in front of the mike and cleared his throat to get the guests attention. "Welcome everyone, guests who got the gold card can stay after nine o'clock, the host wants to have a personal party for them, enjoy your time, thank you"

Naruto looked at Kiba then took out a gold card out of his sweater's pocket, "does he mean this?" Kiba nodded and showed Naruto that he had the same card. Naruto looked at the card in his hand then at Sasuke. sending this to him means he still remembered him and his address, it wasn't only him, he remembered everyone, he didn't forget them, this fact made Naruto smile.

It was nine o'clock when the guest started to leave, and when it was 9:30 the students who studied together in middle and high school were left, they all gathered around Sasuke and threw random questions at him, the girls did, the boys looked at the scene from their places, it was usual, they used to do it when they were in school.

After a while, Sasuke was only standing with Sakura, her back was facing Naruto, and Sasuke was facing her and Naruto. he still refused to go and talk to Sasuke, he didn't hate him, he wasn't mad at him, but he thought that it would be uncomfortable to act so friendly now.

"Was it alright there Sasuke-kun, I mean you managed without us right?" Sakura asked, many years passed, she was rejected on the same night Sasuke went to Naruto's house, but it looks like she is still trying to win him and go out with him; she didn't know that her crush's mind was somewhere else, he just wanted to go to Naruto hold him tight and tell him how much he missed him.

"Hn, I was fine" he said not really caring what her reaction would be, he looked at Naruto again, he was laughing with Kiba, the same loud laugh, he noticed Kiba smacking his head and glaring at him.

'So he is still a Dobe' Sasuke thought and smiled involuntary, Sakura noticed that and smiled too.

"What's making you smile like that Sasuke-kun?" he looked at her and sighed "nothing" Sakura didn't really get him, she was sure that he is happy about something, she was glad that he was happy, and at the same time she was curios, what was the source of his happiness?

Rock and pop music started playing randomly, the big fancy hall turned to a club for adult-to-be teenagers, they didn't mind dancing with formal outfits and dresses, they just wanted to have fun and enjoy the night like it was theirs.

The teenager gathered in the middle of the hall and danced together, Naruto was with them at first, but he felt thirsty so he went to the drinks table to get a drink, he looked around in the crowd looking for Sasuke, he was standing in a corner with Sakura, something deep in him told him to go there and disturbed them, but Sakura might send him flying to his home.

Naruto sighed and took another sip of his drink; his mind and heart were acting wired. 'What's wrong with me' thought Naruto.

Sasuke noticed Naruto sulking, he walked passed Sakura and walked to Naruto, he have had enough, if Naruto refused to talk to him then he'll go to him, he stood beside him without saying anything, he waited for Naruto to notice him first, it wasn't so hard though, he was staring at him since he arrived so there is no way that he didn't see Sasuke while he was approaching him.

"Hey Sasuke, so you came back" said Naruto

"Yeah" Sasuke answered, he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, and he wasn't looking at Sasuke anymore.

"I am glad" Sasuke turned to face Naruto and glared at him, after all these years it's just 'I am glad' no, it's not supposed to be like that, he can maybe smile, cry, just anything that will make Sasuke feel like he was missed, oh yeah, he rejected him few years ago, why would he miss him, but maybe he had his reasons.

"This is not good, let's go" Sasuke said then dragged Naruto out of the hall, they got into Sasuke's car, he drove in the road and they stopped in front of the Uchiha house.

"Get out" Sasuke ordered and Naruto blinked, what was wrong with Sasuke? Did he say something wrong? He just dragged him out of the party, and said nothing, it was really wired.

They walked into the room and walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room, they walked by Itachi who looked like he was going somewhere. Itachi looked at their backs while they disappeared in the corridor.

"Hm, that must be Naruto, I better hurry and leave then" Itachi said with a smirk on his face, it wasn't so hard to find out about his brother's crush toward Naruto, his actions and expressions changed whenever he mentioned the blond to him, it was so interesting to watch him react to it.

He chuckled and left the house for his brother to do his _important job _in peace and without interruptions.

Sasuke and Naruto sit beside each other in Sasuke's room, Naruto was still in shock; should he talk? Or he should just wait for Sasuke to talk? This might take a long time, but there is no problem with waiting, but what if it took a longer time, the quietness is killing him already, he is not used to a quiet atmospheres when he is with someone, it always get loud no matter who he was with.

"Naruto" Sasuke looked at Naruto right in the eye as if it will give him the answers for his questions. He was curious about many things. Naruto looked up at Sasuke to inform him that he was listening to him.

"On the day I was leaving, why didn't you come? It's not like I don't agree with your decision or anything, I just want to hear you saying it" Sasuke was –unusually- nervous, he felt like the air refused to go down his throat, so he loosened his nick tie, it was still the same but better than before.

"to tell you the truth" Naruto started and paused for a moment "I overslept, and once I arrived, you were gone" Naruto turned his gaze to his hand in his lap, he was sure that Sasuke will laugh at him, he had always been late when they have an appointment or even during school days, he had been punished for it many times, but he can't change that in him.

Sasuke chuckled making Naruto glare at him, he knew it, he knew this was coming, now he'll make fun of him over this for the rest of their life, this guy can never change, his bad mean habits never disappear.

"What's so funny?" hollered Naruto, he puffed his cheek and turned his face away.

"You were going to come" Sasuke stated again

"Yes so what, we are friends anyway" Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto tightly, he might not remember the promise, but as long as he knew that he was coming then it's fine, he can relax now and hang around the blond with no doubts.

But he still want s to know if Naruto still remembers "Do you remember the condition I set that day"

Naruto nodded "if I didn't come then I don't accept you, and if I came then I accept you" Naruto's eyes grew wide when he remembered why that condition was set exactly. All the conversation between them, since Sasuke confessed, until he arrived at the airport and looked around for Sasuke but didn't find him anywhere, he remembered it all as if it was filmed and replayed.

He buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder and smiled. "Teme" he cursed

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked not getting why he was cursed just now, this was something you should be happy about, knowing that you are loved, and knowing that the person who loved you traveled but came back just for you, it's something so nice; it is unusual that they are both guys, but it makes no difference is it? It's all about love.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Next time you travel, don't take an early plane, or just take me with you"

"Got that Dobe" Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto again, this was an interesting beginning, and it might be more interesting in the future. Well, there is no problem with having a life full of events, that's what makes us happy anyway. 


End file.
